


As the Fruit Ripens

by thebenniebabyninja



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Dream Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Negotiations, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: The cheering around you grows louder. You decide to celebrate like in the movies. You will celebrate your victory by slapping the nearest competitors ass. You wind up your hand and find your target.Golden irises flare with something, excitement? anger? Whatever it was, you find yourself on the ground, your life slowly slipping away."What were you thinking dear? I could squash you like a bug, here and now if I wanted."
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 222





	1. Who Are You: The Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who Are You? The Who

You crack an eye open, feeling a new presence enter the dark tunnel. Squinting, you can barely make out the outline of a man. Beans greets the man with a smile, he extends his arm and says, "Welcome! Here's your number! Please wait patiently for the others to arrive!"

You watch as the man inspects the badge and you look down at your own: number 35. The man chuckles to himself and walks towards you. The aura that sorunds him turns your blood cold. _I don't want that man anywhere near me._

You decide that concealing your presence would keep him far away. You chose a spot up high and in the dark shadows of the tunnel, to scope out the candidates as they arrive. He probably can't even see you, but it'sbetter to be safe than sorry.

The man stops several feet away with a wicked grin. You lean back further in the shadows, attempting to conceal yourself. It is no use; golden irises flick in your direction, his face contorting in a sickening way.

You feel his eyes boring into your soul, penetrating deep. You will not let him intimidate you so you close your eyes and turn the volume up on your headphones, getting lost in the rhythm of the music.

As the song ends, you dare to sneak a peak. Cracking open one eye you see that the man made himself comfortable. Leaning against the wall directly across from you, arms crossed and one foot propped up behind him.

You shutter as a prickly cold wave constricts your throat. The bloodlust dripping from this man is entirely too much to heavy. You lean back against the damp wall, hoping the cold will calm your clammy skin. _This is going to be a long few days._

_\---_

January 7th, the first day of the hunter exam finally arrives. The tunnel is now bustling with excitement. _Out of the hundreds of people in here, why am I his prey?_

Number 44 had not moved from his spot across from you since he arrived, or so you could tell. Your music blared loudly, trying to signal that you want nothing to do with him. His smirk only grows.

In the blink of an eye his attention was diverted elsewhere. You breath a sigh of relief and glance in the direction he is staring. A group of rowdy teens had recently entered the cave.

You sigh and shake your head, _Tompa, at it again. I wish they would ban him already._ Tompa hands a can to each of the teens, poor kids.

You perk up as the ominous presence of number 44 disappears. He found new prey, you feel guilty, but now that his attention is elsewhere, you can properly meditate before the exam.

As you focus your nen you hear a blood curdling scream.

"My arms!"

Number 44 stands before the man, scolding him. "You must learn to be more careful. And don't forget to apologize to someone when you bump into them."

You remove your headphones and focus in on what Tompa explains to the teens. "Number 44: Hisoka, the magician. He was disqualified last year for killing a judge. He also mutilated 20 other examinees."

You take a shaky breath in, placing your headphones once more over your ears. They did well to dampen the sound around you. Your nen amplifies your hearing and you haven't yet learned how to balance it.

You glance at the now dead man bleeding onto the floor. _Will_ _I_ _be next? How did_ _I_ _not notice Hisoka last year? Was_ _I_ _really that blind?_

Your thoughts are interrupted by a shrill scream. You press your headphones tight against your ears. The noise is unbearable, finally it stops. A purple haired man hops from his ledge and says, "Now the exam may begin, this way please."

He gives everyone too short notice before beginning the exam. You scoop all of your belongings up and chase after the group, afraid of being disqualified in the first round.

The pace quickens to a brisk jog as you finally reach the back of the crowd. The examiner explains the rules of the first exam.

"If you're able to follow me to where the second round takes place, then you will have passed. I can't tell you where or when we will arrive. You must be content with following me."

You sigh, endurance is not your strong suit. The second exam couldn't be that far away could it?

\----

Your face is flushed and you gasp desperately for much needed air. How wrong you were! The end was nowhere in sight! You can't be sure how much longer you can run. But you will not be disqualified so soon in the exam! You pick up your pace, nearing the front of the crowd.

Hisoka's blood lust is directly behind you, _Oh man,_ _this is_ _it._ You groan, finally the end is near. Either by the hands of that evil clown or from these damn stairs!

Your thoughts are interrupted ince again by the two young tweens from earlier. Gon and Killua was it?

"I didn't realize we were in the front." Says Gon, glancing behind himself.

"That's because the rhythm isn't very fast," Killua replies.

Your eyes narrow as you gasp for breath, _The rhythm_ _isn't very fast? Is he crazy!?_

Killua continues, "Not moving the fastest way is more tiring."

 _What does that mean?_ _Isn't_ _that kid like 12? Why is he so damn cryptic?_ You study Gon and Killua, trying to figure out the meaning behind the words. You glance at the examiner, then back at the the boys. Finally you understand!

You slow yourself, no longer forcing your body to move. You swing one leg forward, letting the inertia of your body to carry you up the stairs.

 _Objects in motion stay in motion, unless acted upon by an outside force._ You grin to yourself, _it's simple really. My inertia keeps me_ _moving_ _, the outside force is the step. All_ _I_ _have to do is spring up everytime my foot hits a step._

You calm your mind and your body, letting the laws of physics to guide you.

\--

You finally see the light, the first test is almost over! You feel much less exhausted after listening to Killua's statement. You figure it would be in your best interest to let yourself finish further back as to not make yourself someone else's target.

You finally smell fresh air and pick up your pace, hearing the cheers of other contenders who have finished. You take your first step outside, enjoying the warm sun against your skin. This feels like a dream after having spent nearly a week in this dark damp tunnel.

The cheering around you grows louder and your excitement grows. After being placed into that sportsmanship mood, you decide to celebrate like in the movies. You decide that a slap to the nearest competitors ass would be wonderful. You wind up your hand and find your target.

- **Slap** _-_

The sound is deafening. Reality hits you and you realize that there was in fact, no one cheering. Your mind was running high with adrenaline, had you imagined it all?

Everyone is staring, Your face flushes and your ears burn. _Oh_ _God_ _, this is so embarrassing._

Slowly you look at the person you slapped. Golden eyes and that ever present smirk upon their face.

In the blink of an eye you find yourself upon the ground. Warm breath against your face and a forearm squeezing the life from you. You hear the gasps around you as you struggle to pull his arm away.

"Stop it you dirty clown!" You barely hear Gon shout as the life slowly drains from you.

You thrash at any part of his body you can reach but he pins you down harder. _This is it,_ _I'm_ _gone. This is my last exam._ Hot tears prick your eyes and he leans down to whisper into your ear.

"What were you thinking dear? I could squash you like a bug here and now if I wanted," Hisoka says, his voice so smooth, "Who are you?"

You choke out your name and he responds with a chuckle, almost a cackle.

"I think I will wait before I pick my fruit." Hisoka says releasing himself from you.

You gasp for air, rubbing your now sore neck. You watch him retreat towards the front of the crowd. Gon runs up behind you shouting. "Hey lady are you okay?!"

You nod, keeping an eye on the crazed man as Gon introduces himself. _Who are you Hisoka,_ _I_ _really wanna know._


	2. Dirty Little Secret:The All American Rejects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Little Secret: The All American Rejects

  
The next few hours whiz by, still recovering from Hisoka's attack. You aren't quite sure how you got lost, nor do you know how to get back to the group. The fog is so thick and Satotz is so quick. You find yourself hopelessly alone with the sounds of the other examinees meeting their demise.

Something is watching you, their eyes burn dark lines in your back. You strengthen your nen, in hopes of intimidating whatever was following you. A twig snaps nearby, you stop, raising your fists and scan the surrounding area. You lower your headphones and focus on the sounds around you.

...

 _There!_ You brace yourself as a figure emerges from the fog.

"Number 35, I believe I told you to stay with the group."

You let your guard down, happy to see Mr. Satotz.

"Yes sir, I apologize! I must have gotten lost." You say, toying with the foam connected to your headset.

You take a step towards him, then you hear another twig snap. You thank whatever God is above that you hadn't put you headphones back on. Had the sound been dampened in the slightest, you wouldn't have heard another Satotz sneaking up behind you. _Damnit! How stupid am_ _I_ _?_

You pull a knife from each pocket, throwing one at each Satotz. The knives plung into the heart, the two man-faced apes release an inhuman scream as they parish before you.

Before you have the chance to equip your dagger, another man-faced ape is upon you.

"Seriously?!" You shout.

He grips your arms tightly, you swing your body backwards attempting to throw him behind you. He is too heavy and gains the upper hand, pinning you to the ground.

You struggle against his grip, just now noticing the group of apes gathering around your body cheering at your misfortune.

"Get off of me you bastard!"

You struggle to get back to your feet. The ape waves his comrades over, they gather around you, fear constricting your throat like a viper. _Calm down, you need to focus._

You relax your body.

Ignore the fists; hitting your body like bullets.

Ignore the claws; like daggers ripping at your flesh.

You take a deep breath in.

The man-faced apes take turns beating on you.

Slowly releasing a breath, you focus your nen. Warm blood oozes from their clawmarks. Your body tingles, your aura glows bright.

The pain slowly ebs away, the apes falter.

Your muscles swell, veins popping up from your skin.

You release an animalistic cry, " _I said, get._ ** _Off_** _._ "

You swing your large arms, throwing the apes off. They shreik, having never expected this change of power. They thought they had you; they thought wrong.

You hop to your feet, roar once again, flexing your engorged arm muscles and charge towards them. You grip one ape by the throat, breaking his neck in the process.

Two other apes hop onto your back, beating you with their fists. You cackle, losing yourself in the battle. Your eyes glaze, a wicked smile growing against your lips.

You rip the two apes from your back, smashing them into each other. The force so great the two become an indistingishable pile of flesh.

You toss the mangled mess at the feet of your oppressors. They back away, hands up. You take a step forward and they bolt. You release another crazed cackle as they scamper away.

You feel the blood lust growing, you fight for control. You fall to your knees and screech, " _No! I refuse!_ "

You place your headphones over your ears, take a deep breath and meditate. _Calm, relax._

Slowly your muscles begin to fade; back to your normal self. _One, Two, Three._

You crack an eye open and examine your surroundings. Silence, The only sound is your steady pulse against your eardrums.

You stand, brushing the dirt from your knees. _What now?_

You glance down at your arms and pout, _Oh man, what was I thinking wearing a long sleeved shirt._

You pick at the strips left from your once sleeved shirt. _I really need to invest in some spandex clothing._ You sigh, another shirt bites the dust.

\---

Another predator looms behind you, they made their presence known after the end of your battle. _This is a human, they're too clever to be a beast._

You remove your headphones again, _This fog is so thick, my ears will have to serve as my eyes._

The presence disappears and you stop. Curious and a bit worried you turn around, straining to hear _anything_ to let you know the person is okay.

You continue walking, yet the person never leaves your mind. _God dammit!! Why am I like this?_ _They were probably just hunting me anyway._

You glance around, _Which way to go?_

You glance up, at a nearby tree, _I wonder if I can see above the fog._

As you climb, you notice someone fighting off a group of people. _I need to get closer, this is probably who was following me before._

Lucky for you, this is the densest part of the forest. You hop from limb to limb, keeping you vantage point high above the fog. Your pulse quickens as you reach your target. _Is that?_

It is.

Hisoka.

And Gon?

Hisoka crouches down to speak to Gon, his eyes flick in your direction. Your breath catches in your throat, _There's no way he can see me from up here._

Hisoka throws an unconscious man over his shoulder and sprints away. You release the breath you were holding, close your eyes and relax into the tree. The bark digging into your back brings you back down to earth.

"You'll never make it to the end hiding up here _darling_ _,_ " the word drips with malice, making you jump and nearly fall from the tree.

Hisoka's hot breath fans over your face. You swallow, attempting to dislodge the lump forming.

"H-Hisoka," you say, breath shaking over every syllable.

He chuckles, leaning in closer. He whispers, "I can't let my sweet fruit spoil."

And then the world turns black.

\---

_Hot breath. Lips. Hands. Love. Passion._

_Your core feels tight, you rub your_ _thighs_ _together for need friction. His hands are on you. Calloused fingers dancing up your side towards your neck. He grazes his nails over the skin there, sucking a dark bruise onto your collarbone._

_You lie in a soft pink cloud, he hovers above you. The weight of his body presses you into the mist. Warm. The cloud so soft and elegant you might fall through._

_He grinds his_ _clothed_ _erection against your thigh, your breath hitches in your throat. He places a kiss down your neck, to your bosom, stopping at your taunt nipple. He places a kiss upon it, pulling the nub into his mouth._

_He grazes his teeth and you arch your back. You slip through the clouds below._ _Y_ _ou're_ _falling._ _Fa_ _lling_ _with this unknown man. You reach for him, he reaches for you. Your fingertips graze just barely._

_\---_

You blink, attempting to clear the hazy mist from your mind.

Your face is towards the ground. Moving.

Darkness.

\---

_You hit the ground, hard. Ass_ _in_ _the air, his cock grinds against you. Leaning back and biting your lip, begging him to enter you. You gasps, the sensation so vivid._

_You lean down_ _giving_ _yourself to him._

_You're in the clouds,_ _soaring_ _high above. His mouth leaves_ _your_ _nipple, he places a kiss down, down, down. He reaches your clit, making his presence well known._

_You're_ _on the floor, his cock ramming inside so hard you think_ _you'll_ _break._ _You're_ _so close. You grab handfuls of grass, soil_ _breaking_ _off in your fingers._ _Nearing_ _climax you find_ _yourself_ _being kissed ruthlessly._

\---

Blinking again, the world around is a little more clear. Your stomach is balanced against something hard. Bouncy. You look to your right.

"Hisoka?"

He snickers, adjusting you more comfortably against his shoulder.

"Sleep, _darling,_ no need to worry. We're nearly to the end."

The world turns black again.

\---

_His_ _tongue_ _is in your mouth, exploring all of the crevices._

_He pulls away and your eyes lock onto golden ones._

_Your eyelids are heavy, too heavy to resist closing._

_Hisoka. Hisoka. Hisoka._

\---

You wake to loud snoring. You rub your eyes, trying to clear the sleep away. _Where am_ _I_ _?_

The weight of another person leaves you feeling claustrophobic. You crane your neck to the side.

Leorio. Drool leaks from the corner of his mouth. You grimace. _Ew, how gross._

You attempt to push him away, but he places his arms around you pinning you there. You sigh, deciding to concede to your fate until the idoit wakes up.

Glancing around, you try to see where you are and how you got there. Your eyes land upon Hisoka.

Your face burns with the heat of ten-thousand hot coals. Remembering the dream from earlier, you find yourself becoming aroused.

You shake your head. Clearing the dirty thoughts from your mind.

Then Hisoka turns towards you. That stupid smirk, and heavy lidded eyes. Your face burn hot, you squeeze your thighs together. He brings his finger to lips and turns away.

You find yourself studying him. The way his muscles move and contract. His red, fiery hair, how soft it would feel in your fingers. He towers over you, it would be easy for him to overpower you.

You wonder what he smells like. And you want a taste of him. But you can't. He's a psychopath, he probably will just kill you anyway.

Your mind wanders back to the dream. You lean back against the tree, closing your eyes, trying to remember the way he felt inside of you. This fantasy will be as far as you can get. _Hisoka,_ _I'll_ _keep you my dirty little secret_


	3. In Too Deep: Sum 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Too Deep: Sum 41

Menchi's knife glides through your pork dish like butter. The charred flesh contrasting greatly around the silver utensils. "Hmm, that's a good sign," she says, stabbing the chunk with her fork.

Watching her methodical motions bring you back to a time in highschool, when you worked as a waitress for a small diner. The owners had offered to take you on as a cook, but having no interest in pursuing a career in the culinary field you declined.

It is only now that you regret that decision.

  
Menchi's fork glimmers in the sunlight as she raises a piece of your entreé to her mouth. You swallow, in an attempt to wet your dry throat. Time slows to a grinding halt as she swirls the pork around her mouth.

She smiles. Slowly sets down her fork and pats her mouth clean with a napkin. You release a shaky breath, feeling the ground solidify around your feet. _She likes it, she really likes it-_

"You all fail."

The weight of the words fall on deaf ears. The leaves rustle softly as a deafening silence falls upon the crowd. Her mouth forms a sentence that you can't interpret through the thousands of thoughts now flooding your mind.

You turn towards the crowd, numb, mouth agape. Angry examaniees, shout silently as you stumble from the judges table. _I failed,_ _I_ _failed again._ You're yanked, quite literally, from your thoughts by your new friend Gon.

"It'll be okay, she can't fail us all," he says in his customary cheerful tone.

You smile, shaking your head, wishing you could be that naïve. You pat his head, "That's where you're wrong-"

Menchi's phone rings and once again the crowd grows silent. You rip the headphones from your head to focus on her conversation. In any other context you would consider this rude, but considering the circumstances...

"Yes sir," she says.

Gon tries to speak but you place a single finger to his lips, "Shh."

"Well what do you want me to do about it? They failed, that's final. No you shut up!"

Menchi snaps her phone shut. She pauses a moment before annoucing, never glancing up to address the crowd, "Netero-sama is coming to visit us, please relax while we wait for his arrival."

Menchi flops back onto her chair, sighing like a troubled teenager. She massages her temples and groans, "All I wanted was some good food."

\--

You choose a spot far away from the crowd to collect your thoughts. Such a stressful day and this is the first chance to relax. Although you didn't expect this as the reason for a break, you will enjoy it none the less.

You lean back, enjoying the cool breeze against your face. The foliage above shades you from the harsh mid day sun. You watch the clouds as they form abstract shapes in the sky, that one in particular looks like...

"Get out of the way clown," you say, glancing up at his scowl.

He crouches to your level, "Is that how you treat your savior?" He asks.

You snicker, "Savior? What savio-"

Hisoka slams you against the tree, arm crushing your windpipe. You find yourself clawing at him once again in such a short amount of time. Not even in the fun way either.

He leans closer to whisper in your ear, "Those in debt would do well to keep their mouth shut and please their creditors."

He releases your throat, but doesn't leave you an exit. He traps you against the tree, both arms locked next to your head. You gaze into his eyes, flakes of silver pepper his golden irises, their radiance catching you like a maelstrom.

You place your hands over his pecks, feeling the taught muscles there. Hisoka smirks as a rosey pink spreads over your nose. Large and calloused, his hand captures yours. His heart thumps steadily below your finger tips.

He leans forward, lips brushing the outside of your ear, "My fruit is nearly ripe for the taking."

And just like that it was over. He was gone, leaving you alone, gasping for air. Gon runs over to make sure Hisoka didn't hurt you. Kurapika eyes you suspiciously. You shake your head, eyes never leaving Kurapika's own, "I'm alright, why don't you show me some of the cool tricks you know."

That's all you have to say to change the subject away from Hisoka. Gon babbles away, pulling you by the sleeve towards the river nearby. Kurapika watches you precariously, you smile in an attempt to ease his worries.

There's no denying it, Hisoka has taken an interest. The other examinees are starting to notice. You aren't a bad person yourself, but getting caught up with Hisoka does nothing for your reputation. As you are pulled away by Gon you swear Hisoka just winked at you. _It seems_ _like_ _each time_ _I'm_ _with you,_ _I_ _lose my mind._

\--  
After another heated argument between Netero and Menchi, you find yourself quite literally hanging from a cliff. Netero decided that Mechi's exam was unjust, so he gave all applicants another chance to take the second phase of the exam. You aren't normally one to look a gift hourse in the mouth, but really? All this over a damn egg?

Menchi made it back without so much as a scratch. Upon seeing her acrobatic feat, several examinees jumped straight to their deaths. If it wasn't for Gon's intuition, you would have been yet another casualty.

Several minutes have already passed but Gon has yet to give anyone the green light. Your arms begin to quake, _Relax, you have to relax._ Can you really take the word of a twelve year old boy?

You take a deep break, relaxing your shoulders. That's when you hear it, the inevitable twang of the web straining beneath the excess weight. You watch Gon carefully, the web shifts again."Gon! I have to jump!" You shout.

"No! You have to wait," he says.

The web gives one last warning groan before it gives way. You and six others fall. You scream, reaching out, hoping to grab onto someone or something to save you from falling to your death. Your heart thumps loud against you eardrums.

You fall. And fall. And fall.

You close your eyes, accepting your fate. You relax as you make an attempt to remember all of the good things that have happened in your life.

Nothing comes to mind.

 _Dammit!_ _I'm_ _not ready to die!_ You open your eyes to see Hisoka come hurtling towards you. Shrieking and flailing you do your best to get out of the way before being flattened like a pancake before you even hit the ground.

Then you notice his outstretched arm and that ever present smirk upon his face. You reach for him, acknowledging him this time, and this time only, as your savior. Your finger tips just barely graze his and you wonder how much longer you can fall before hitting the ground.

You squeeze your eyes shut, tensing your body as you await the searing pain of every bone in your body shattering upon impact. That pain has yet to come, you crack an eye open, "Grab a couple eggs _dear,_ " Hisoka says, hot breath on your ear once again.

You mould perfectly against his chest, arms wrapped securely around your waist. Your face grows warm again and you nod, scooping two of the infamous ingredients into your arms.

He lifts one finger up and you fly into the air. You screech over the shock of a new unexpected perspective. He chuckles, flipping onto his back, arms propped up comfortably as he plummets towards his death.

"Hisoka! No!" You shout, reaching towards him but he falls as you continue to float up.

He waves at you and your stomach drops. Just as soon as coming to terms with your feelings for Hisoka, now you must come to terms with his death. You reach a high point then begin to fall. Literally.

No longer floating up to the top, you realize he was still playing mind games with you. At no more of an advantage than earlier, you realize, _He's just going to die first so I have to see the gorey mess!_

"Hisoka you bastard!" You shout.

The cool breeze you had enjoyed only hour earlier, now chills you to the core. The breeze blows your hair around wildly and he chuckles. You nearly leap from your skin, _How the hell did he get up here?_

"That's my name _dear_ _,_ dont wear it out."

Hisoka grips onto your waist as you both hurtle towards the top of the cliff. You look in awe at your savior. Sunlight casts a glow around his figure. For being so crooked he looks a lot like an angel. _More like a fallen angel._


	4. Our Time Now: Plain White T's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Time Now: Plain White T's

Sinking into the bath; you hum as the warm water soothes your aching muscles. The dimly lit room is pumped with the sweet aroma of lavender. Luxury at its finest.

The bath is large, it can easily accommodate sixty people. You sink deeper, until the water reaches your bottom lip; thankful the rest of the examinees chose dinner over a relaxing bath. You admire the scenery around you coated in a faint fog.

The room resembles an outdoor spring; equip with boulders, foliage, and its own waterfall. The only illumination comes from the fairy lights hanging in the trees. The tranquility in the room is far greater than any you've felt before.

The hunters association really does know how to treat their candidates like kings...

_Bang._

And just like that; the tranquility was gone.

"I'm going to do a cannonball!" Shouts a familiar voice.

You groan, _Whose idea was it_ _to_ _let kids take the exam?_

You slide closer to the waterfall, hoping the roar of the waves would drown out the rowdy kid's voices. Closing your eyes; you struggle to preserve the tranquility before being assaulted by the impending tide.

Instead of the small splash you were expecting, your body is struck by a typhoon.

"God Dammit Gon! I'm trying to relax," you shout, spitting out dirty boy-water.

Gon stands butt naked and arms crossed, "Well I'm trying to have fun."

Killua yanks Gon by the arm into the coverage of water and scolds him, "Take her to dinner first Gon!"

"Huh?" Gon replies.

You roll your eyes upon listening to Killua's Explanation, "You can't just show your thing to girls, you have to woo them first."

"Where did you hear that Killua? Do you even know what that means?" You ask; closing your eyes, you decide to let the boys have their fun. You wave them away, saying, "Don't worry, you're just children, no wooing for me, thank you."

"I don't get it," Says Gon.

Killua slams his fist into the water, splashing both you and Gon in the face, "Nevermind idiot!"

They hop away to the otherside of the bath and you sigh. _Finally, I can relax._ You lean back into the boulder behind you, the surface a little softer than you remember.

Then the stone chuckles.

"Comfortable, _dear_?"

You shriek, the boys turn towards the sound. You flee from the creep, shouting, What the hell?!"

Hisoka chuckles, beconing you back. You shake your head and place your hands over your chest. Killua and Gon make an appearance at your side.

You examine Hisoka's toned body, eyes wandering down to the curve of his hips hidden below the surface of the water. "My eyes are up here," He says with a smirk.

Your eyes flick up to meet his; your face dressed in its familiar pink color. Killua and Gon stand between the two of you, their fists raised in a fighting stance. Hisoka frowns, glacing in your direction.

Gon shouts, "Don't you touch her!"

Hisoka's smirk returns and he places his arms behind his head, flexing his biceps in the process. He leans back, closes his eyes, and says, "I'm quite sure she is the one who touched me first."

"You know that's not how it happened!" You shout, emerging from the water. Hisoka peaks one eye open with a wicked grin. You cross your arms and his grin drops into a pout.

"Why are you wearing _that_?" He asks.

You glance at the one-piece bathing suit you had on, "Because I had a feeling this would happen," you say.

To be honest, you never would have guessed this would happen. You just happened to luck out the ship supplied suits for the women. Frumpy suits at that.

Hisoka sighs, brushing the hair from his face, "I guess I'll be leaving then, no use being here if I can't have a peek."

Hisoka stands; your face turns cherry red as your eyes trail down to the forbidden land you were hoping to glimpse only moments ago.

"Hisoka no! You have to woo her first!" Gon shouts, frantically trying to cover Hisoka's nether regions.

You probably would have laughed had you not been intrigued. Hisoka's eyes never leave your own; even as Gon tries desperately to cover him with the nearest object. His smirk appears again and you know he knows this scheme wasn't in vain.

\--

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

The dial slowly spins on the clock; every tick to the next minute makes your eyelids heavier. The arrival to the next phase was estimated at 8 am, leaving you six hours still to kill. Gon and Killua were nowhere to be found, Leorio and Kurapika were sleeping, and you sure as hell weren't about to find Hisoka. Who knows what he has planned.

You sit at the bar, chin in palm, shifting your food around the plate. _This is boring._ Six hour wasn't long enough to sleep, you dont have anyone to call, not even any video games.

You lean back, fingertips grazing the floor, and release a loud, " _Uggggggghhh_ ".

You crack your eyes open to see the bright, smiling face of Hisoka; your _"Ugh"_ turns into, _"AHHH"_ , as you nearly fall from your chair.

Hisoka snickers; "Your food is getting cold."

You readjust yourself and push the plate away, "I'm not hungry," you say, watching as he pulls up a chair next to you; he rests his elbow on the bar, cheek against his hand.

"What are you doing awake so late?" He asks.

 _How strange._  
  
You shrug, silence overtaking the conversation. Hisoka picks at a thread on his shirt, the tension hangs heavy in the air. You clear your throat, the silence insufferable.

"Wanna fuck?" Hisoka asks, inspecting his fingernails. Your face flushes, for what seems like the thousandth time that day, and he laughs, "I'm only joking."

You release a quick breath, thankful but a bit disappointed. He stands holding out his hand, "Care to dance?"

You quirk one eyebrow up, "You really expect me to believe you dance?"

Hisoka laughs, you place your hand in his, unsure of the trap he set. He guides you to an empty dance floor, the bar only has three other patrons so you assume that you will be tonight's entertainment.

Hisoka takes the lead, grabbing you by the waist with his right hand, turning your back to his chest. His hold is strong but not overwhelming. You glance up into his gleaming gold eyes, there's something there; an emotion you can't quite place.

He extends your hand towards the sky as the music begins to play. He spins on his heels, movements graceful like a cat. Is this the same man that, only yesterday, slaughtered another contestant without batting an eye?

Hisoka guides you into a spin; time seeming to slow around you. The other patrons turn their attention to you; surely enjoying the spectacle. What sane person would brazenly dance with the devil himself?

Hisoka releases your hand but only for a moment. He yanks you backwards; you crash into his firm chest when he stops. You can't help but to trace the muscles hidden beneath. Your eyes meet his with a genuine smile. He places a hand to your waist, pulling you closer.

The music's tempo peaks and he guides you backwards. With each beat of the tympani he switches directions. He pulls his arm up to lead you into another spin.

He yanks you back against his chest, nose to nose you struggle to catch your breath as the song ends. The three other patrons clap, bringing you back to reality.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" You ask.

He releases his grasp and bows, "My ringmaster, of course."

\--

You wake; disoriented and glancing around the dark room, trying to figure out where you are and when you fell asleep. You blink the sleep from your eyes, barely making out the outline of Kurapika and Leorio. You release a contented sigh and snuggle into your pillow. _So bumpy._

You glance up and smile, wrapping your arm tighter around Hisoka's bicep as he robotically builds a house of cards. How strange your life has become. You came to earn your hunter liscense and in less than 24 hours you found yourself a boyfriend. Maybe? _Can_ _I_ _call him that?_

"Good morning," he says, eyes never leaving his cards.

You squeeze his arm tighter as he places the last two cards at the top.

"What time is it?" You ask.

"9:30," he replies, pushing the stack of cards over.

You jump from your spot and shout, "9:30?! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

The other examinees are jolted from their sleep, panic in the room starting to set. Leorio mumbles something about Tonpa being right and all you can do is kick yourself for being so stupid.

You have to shield your eyes as the room is filled with a blinding light. Netero's booming voice fills the void, "Welcome to the third phase of the hunter exam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for Hisoka being OOC in this chapter, it has a purpose to the plot I promise. (Plus fluffy Hisoka is cute IMHO) If anyone is curious I tried my hand at a dance scene! It was very difficult since I don't have a dancing bone in my body XD (It was the Foxtrot). Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions be sure to leave them in the comments!


	5. Heart It Races: Dr. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer and took me a while to flesh out! Please leave a comment below if you like it. I also welcome critiques! It helps me grow as a writer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also next chapter is the one I'm sure most of you have been waiting for ;)

_Your fate lies in the hands of your comrade; if_ _they_ _die, you die._

You reread the sign, there must be a mistake.

 _Your fate lies in the hands of your comrade; if_ _they_ _die, you die_.

Nope, you read it right the first time. You limp around the small room, gently rubbing your arms, feeling the cold finally set in.

_Your fate lies in the hands of your comrade_

You run your blistered hand along the bumpy surface of the cold stone. There has to be a hidden door somewhere.

"Oh? Is that a button?" You say, pushing at the object protruding from the wall.

There's a loud bang and the sound of stone scraping stone. You cross your arms, pleased with your discovery.

Until you realize that the walls are creeping towards you.

"Shit."

_If they die, you die._

_\--_

Hisoka lands soft on his feet, awakening the dust from it's lengthy slumber. How long had it been since someone last set foot in this hallway? He glances around the small room, squinting through the darkness, barely able to distinguish the words on the sign.

He moves in for a closer look:

_Their fate is sealed; rescue is their only hope. A great advisary awaits, do not delay._

"Hmm?" Hisoka hums as he inspects the sign, "A prospective fight."

Hisoka rips the paper from the wall, leaving it in a crumpled mess as he makes his way towards his first trial.

\--  
"Geeze they couldn't have found a better way in here," you say as you rub your backside from the fall.

You glance up from where you came from, _about ten feet,_ _I'm_ _lucky_ _I_ _didn't_ _get hurt._ You dust yourself off and examine the room. Taking note of a decrepit looking sign in the corner:

_Careful, danger is imminent._

You roll your eyes and say, "Really now, I never would have guess that."

You head toward the only exit, the sign's warning looming quietly in your mind.

\--

Hisoka admires himself in the hundreds of mirrors reflecting his image back. He raises his hand up; hundreds of Hisokas copy his motion. He laughs, speaking aloud, "Ah, this reminds me of my carnie days. How fun."

Hisoka draws a nen-filled card. The mirrors shatter upon impact, the sound deafening.

Hisoka chuckles, retrieving his lost card and says, "Too bad those days are far behind me."

He steps through the shards of glass and into the next room, ignoring the next sign's warning:

 _How high can you jump? The beasts below can_ _surely_ _jump higher._

Hisoka's eyes line a path towards the next room. Sharktooth-hares groan; waiting anxiously for their next meal.

Platforms move up and down, left and right. If he makes the wrong move, he will be their next meal.

"This sounds promising."

\--

"This is _no_ t what I was expecting!" You shout. Your hair stands on end awaiting the impending electrical pulse.

Luck is once again on your side! As sad as it is, you're a lucky one. A mouse ran ahead of you. As a surge of electricity shot through the metal, the mouse was obliterated, leaving its poor charred feet behind.

"28-29-30!" You jump, grabbing onto the bar above, before 10,000 volts jolt through your body.

The heat is intense, like stepping on venus. Or rather, what you imagine walking on an 860 degree planet would feel like.

"What I wouldn't give to be in a freezer right now!" You shout to no one in particular.

The heat dies down and you start your countdown once again. 

Electricity flows through the steps every 30 seconds. You can make it down 2 steps per second, allowing you to cross 60 steps before the electricity flows.

The surge lasts about 5 seconds; but the bar above heats up after holding it for 3 seconds. If you're careful, you can skip 6 steps after releasing the bar.

You only need to get through 2 more intervals before reaching the bottom of the staircase.

"Shit!" You shout, releasing your grip on the bar.

You try to regain your momentum, but you hit the bottom of the staircase hard, hearing a crack as you land, "Holy-".

The pain is intense; you can hardly make a sound after that awkward landing. You grip your ankle, thankful the skin is still intact.

The initial shock wears off, leaving you clenching your jaw. Your hands throb as you inspect the flesh, fresh pink skin poking through.

You sigh, picking yourself up, you hobble towards the exit and onto your next test.

\--

Hisoka plunges his sharp claws through the last sharktoothed-hare. His eyes shimmer in the candle light, the sickly sweet scent of blood always seems to excite to him.

"Entertaining, but still not enough," he says, ripping his hand from the beast.

He wipes the blood onto his pants; such an uncultured act, he sighs.

"No use trying to save these." He says, eyeing the next sign:

_A little hot under the collar? No more playing around, they are waiting._

"Oh? How _delightful._ "

\--

"Can I take back what I said?" You ask, holding your arms close to your body; trying to conserve as much warmth as you can. You examine the sign:

 _The temperature drops 1 degrees every minute. Find the key before you freeze_.

The flesh on your arms tingle, a painful reminder to always carry a spare outfit. The battle with the man-faced apes left your sleeves torn. Choosing to remove the fabric felt right at the time, but now you wish you would have made an attempt to repair them.

You pace the empty room like a caged animal, fearing hypothermia. Without any luck finding the key you examine the lock, _I_ _wonder..._ you place your hand into the impression and the heavy door slides open.

"You gotta be kidding me!" You shout, having spent the past 30 minutes in this room when _that_ was the key?

Too late to complain now; you exit the room. The tip of your nose chapped painfully. You're in rough shape, but your mood improves just a bit, once given the choice to go left or right.

_The_ _end_ _of the test is near; go left or go right._

\--

The room blazed angrily, turning Hisoka's pale complexion to a rosey pink. He frowns, this is less of a challenge and more of a hindrance.

The designer of this deranged maze takes childhood fears far too literally. First a maze of mirrors and now the floor is lava? One misstep and the challenger will be burnt to a crisp.

"How annoying," Hisoka says.

He shoots his bungee gum onto the ceiling and swings across the lava; successfully clearing the room.

\--

 _Almost there:_ _Left or right?_

You decide to change course; choosing to go right. Certain the room contains the tower's exit.

Fresh air takes away the musty odor, you are nearly there!

Birds sing a happy tune outside, you're only one step away!

Your foot lands on a wobbly tile and the floor gives way.

"Shit, not again," you say.

You land like a cat on your feet, the pain in your ankle delayed only for a moment before searing hot pain shoots through your body. You clutch your ankle only to irritate the fresh wounds on your palms.

"Why," you sob, "I was so close."

\--

"I have been waiting for you, Hisoka."

Hisoka enters, allowing his eyes to adjust in the dim light of the room. "Oh? You must be the reward I have been promised," He say, voice heavy, ready to claim his prize.

"I'm not an examiner this year, I came for my own reasons. To kill you in penance of these scars!"

Hisoka smirks.

\--

 _Your fate lies in the hands of your comrade; if_ _they_ _die, you die_.

The pain in your palms fade to a dull ache as you examine the walls, hoping to find something, _anything,_ to help you out of this room.

The room is sealed tight; only one candle remains as it slowly sucks away the little oxygen left in the room. _How_ _long have I been in here?_

Your hand touches something protruding from the wall, _A button?_ Your heart races as you quickly press the object down. The sound of stone against stone reverberates loud in the empty room.

 _Your fate lies in the hands of your comrade_ ;

"Hell ye-" your cheer is quickly silenced.

The walls are closing in on you at an alarming rate.

"Oh no, no-no, stop," you shout; attempting to push the wall in the opposite direction.

 _If_ _they_ _die, you die_.

\--

Hisoka licks the coppery blood from his opponent's bill-hook knife, excitement clear after successfully taking another life. Euphoria races through his veins, drowning any rational thought from his mind.

Hisoka plunges the knife straight through the examiners eye before leaving the carcass behind.

So caught up in excitement, he nearly missed the note hanging on the wall:

_Their fate is sealed; will you save them? Choose left to rescue your_ _companion_ _, choose right to exit trick tower._

_\--_  
The walls are closing in quickly. Your adrenaline runs high; good thing you play video games. You jump up, griping the wall. You crouch, aim and spring towards your target. The walls are nearly upon you!

Placing one foot and one hand on each side of the wall, you climb desperately. The pain in your ankle and burning palms flare with each agonizing movement towards the ceiling.

And like that, silence.

 _Your fate lies in the hands of your comrade; if_ _they_ _die, you die_.

Hisoka's head pops out of a hole in the floor. Never before had you been so pleased to see the clown with fiery hair. You release a breath and slowly slide to the floor.

Hisoka climbs out of the hole and says, "This wasn't the prize is was expecting."

He crouches in front of you, inspecting you like a defected toy in a factory. The adrenaline coursing through your body fades and you collapse. The room grows dark, the last sound you hear leaves Hisoka's lips, "Silly girl."

\--

"First to pass the third phase: number 44. Time elapsed: 6 hours and 17 minutes."

"Second to pass the third phase: number 35. Time elapsed: 6 hours and 17 minutes."

Hisoka carefully sets you down and picks a spot at the other side of the room to wait. He pulls out his cards and stacks them to pass the time.

\--

"Third to pass the third phase: number 301. Time elapsed: 12 hours and 2 minutes."

"I had a feeling _you_ would make it here first; but to be beaten by _her_?"

Hisoka chuckles, ignoring his friend, he places the last card at the top, watching you from the corner of his eye.

Stretching the stiffness from your body, you stand; forgetting for a moment about your broken ankle.

Hisoka pushes his card tower down, his eyes never leave the cards as he explains, "She's my new toy."

"What about the boy?" Gittarackur asks, refusing to acknowledge your conscious presence.

Your eyes bulge upon placing the smallest amount of weight on your foot, "HOLY HELL, OW," you complain loudly, completely oblivious to the conversation next to you.

"She's different," Hisoka says.

Gittarackur quirks a brow and takes a seat on the cold tile floor. He closes his eyes and leans back against the wall, "to each their own."

You place your foot back to the ground, only to shout out in pain once again.

"She seems like an idiot, Hisoka."


End file.
